Display systems are commonplace in every store. Display systems, such as eyeglass display systems, come in various forms, including a wall display embodiment. The wall display will generally have an acrylic or other clear polymer based wall and a plurality of nosepiece units attached to the wall for allowing an eyepiece to straddle each nosepiece. The nosepiece is typically attached to the wall by an adhesive. In another example, removable nosepiece units are used that include a hook on the attachment portion of the nosepiece for fitting into a slot formed in the wall.
Current display attachment systems are made of either a rigid plastic or a metal alloy which have very little elasticity. These rigid plastic or metal alloy attachment systems cannot accommodate an oversized or undersized hole in the substrate. These rigid systems also cannot accommodate a hole that was bored on a skewed angle. Variations in hole sizes in the substrate are typically caused by variation in tooling sizes. What is needed is a display attachment system that can accommodate a variety of sizes of peg-receiving holes.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. Issued Inventor Title 2,123,081 2/8/37 Sadenwater FASTENING FOR TENON-JOINTS 2,139,244 7/3/38 Nauert REFRIGERATOR 2,939,731 2/1/57 Fry CONTROL SHAFT 3,089,269 3/3/60 McKiernan PEGBOARD SIGN 3,154,281 2/20/62 Frank HOLDER FOR ELECTRONIC COMPONENTS 3,229,944 1/18/66 Everburg DISPLAY FIXTURE 4,196,691 4/8/80 Imazeki MANUALLY ROTATABLE CONTROL OR SELECTOR KNOB MEMBER 5,673,887 10/7/97 Hollingsworth FASTENER FOR et al HOLDING OBJECTS TO A PERFORATED WALL 5,678,794 10/21/97 Kump ADJUSTABLE LENGTH PEGBOARD SIGN HOLDER
Sadenwater, U.S. Pat. No. 2,123,081, teaches a fastening method using tenon joints, the tenon joints having a longitudinal slit extending from a free end of a tenon to a point just beyond a shoulder of the tenon.
Nauert, U.S. Pat. No.2,139,244, teaches an improved cooling unit for refrigerators having one or more baffle plates secured thereon in such a manner that each baffle plate is quickly mounted on and easily removed from the cooling unit shell.
Fry, U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,731, teaches a generally cylindrical control shaft for use with a suitable electrical control mechanism. The control shaft comprises segmental portions that are divided by a slot, separated and spaced apart in order to provide a tight antiback lash connection with a control knob.
McKiernan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,269, teaches a three dimensional display sign having a mounting board and indicia-forming elements that may be quickly and easily mounted on or removed from the board. The mounting board comprises a pegboard having a plurality of evenly distributed socket openings for receiving plug members that are permanently anchored to the indicia forming elements.
Frank, U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,281, teaches an electronic components holding device that is attachable to a panel by an integral shank having a frusto-conical head. The shank and head have a pair of diametrical slots formed through a shank axis resulting in four barbed prongs. The shank holder utilizes inherent material properties of resilience, deformation, and recovery for locking the device to a panel having holes for receiving the prongs.
Everburg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,944, teaches a display fixture particularly adapted for displaying spectacle frames or the like articles in merchandising exhibits. The fixture includes a mounting plate, a spectacle receiving tray, and a support bracket interconnecting the plate and tray. The mounting plate includes a circumferentially grooved lug integrally formed with the plate and extending rearwardly. The mounting plate is intended to be connected to a wall or merchandising display panel through pegboard like openings by inserting the grooved lugs through the openings and securing with retaining clips. Everburg also discloses a tray for holding eyeglasses. Everburg further discloses forming the pegs with an acrylic plastic or other thermoplastic.
Imazeki, U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,691 teaches a manually rotatable control assembly having a selector knob member adapted to be connected to an operating shaft of an electrical or electronic device. The operating shaft is longitudinally slotted and fastly coupled with a locking hole formed in the knob member.
Hollingsworth, U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,887, teaches a fastener for holding objects to a perforated wall. The fastener has three portions: a first portion for securing an object against movement relative to the fastener, a second portion connected to the first portion for passing into the hole in the wall and extending to the rear wall surface, and a third portion passable through the hole and after passing through the hole, extending radially outward from the periphery of the hole. The third portion offers resistance to removal of the fastener from the hole in a rear-to-front direction. Many embodiments of the fastener are disclosed.
Kump, U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,794, teaches a variable length sign holder attachable to a pegboard and a plate and a stub extending from the plate for insertion into a hole on the pegboard. The stub comprises a longitudinal shaft and spaced ribs that extend radically outward therefrom. Kump further disclose forming the pegs with an acrylic plastic or other thermoplastic.